Craving On Police Man
by astia morichan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang mafia yang merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin sekarat, di tolong oleh seorang polisi yang merupakan targetnya selama ini? Ya. Mingyu mengalaminya. Ia kembali di pertemukan dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang selama ini ia cari. Meanie Couple Yaoi OS Mingyu X Wonwoo


**Craving On Police Man**

 **T+**

 **Romance, Crime,**

 **Yaoi, typo's, ooc, etc**

 **Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang mafia yang merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin sekarat, di tolong oleh seorang polisi yang merupakan targetnya selama ini? Ya. Mingyu mengalaminya. Ia kembali di pertemukan dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang selama ini ia cari.**

 **Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo**

 **a/n: Hanya fict iseng doang. One shot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enJOY**

 **.**

Pria berperawakan jangkung itu berlari tak tentu arah. Suara hentakan kakinya terdengar jelas, ketika menginjak genangan air hujan. Ya. Malam ini sedang turun hujan lebat. Dan sialnya, Kim Mingyu sedang di kejar musuh dari keluarga Kwok. Lengannya tertembak, hingga mengeluarkan darah, karena peluru metal itu masuk ke dalam kulitnya. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi Mingyu sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit. Bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, ia pernah mengalami hal yang lebih fatal dari ini.

Langkah Mingyu semakin melambat saat ia sudah sampai di persimpangan yang sepi. Di hujan lebat seperti sekarang, berlari adalah hal yang sulit. Karena beban tubuhnya terasa berat akibat pakaiannya yang basah. Kemeja putih bernoda darah, coat yang ia genggam, serta celana denimnya basah total.

Berawal ingin mencari petunjuk tentang pria itu sendiri. Kini Mingyu malah berakhir dengan tidak elit. Mobilnya penyok dan mengeluarkan asap karena tembakan peluru. Tidak layak pakai lagi. Peluru yang ia punya sudah habis. Melawan dengan tangan kosong pun percuma, jika ia di kejar oleh sepuluh orang bersenjata yang handal. Sungguh, Mingyu menyesal tidak membawa beberapa bodyguard untuk mendampinginya keluar saat itu.

Obsidiannya memicing, saat melihat kantor polisi kecil. sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya kantor polisi yang masih menerima layanan, atau lebih tepatnya akan tutup. Karena lampu kantor itu hanya menyala di bagian depan.

"Sial! Tidak ada pilihan lain!" Mingyu berdecak kesal, saat ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki para musuhnya itu. Mingyu hanya punya satu pilihan. Ia tidak bisa membunuh para manusia laknat itu, karena peluru pistolnya sudah habis. Mingyu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, jika kantor polisi yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya akan menolong dirinya yang sekarat. Lagi pula, polisi di tempat kecil seperti ini tidak akan ada yang mengenali seorang Kim Mingyu. Identitas sebagai mafia kelas atas membuat Mingyu dapat memonopoli sebagian kecil pemerintahan, dan hanya secuil orang saja yang tahu.

Brukk

Tubuh Mingyu terjatuh. Tepat di depan pintu kantor pos polisi, yang di iringi dengan pekikan kaget seorang pria bersurai hitampendek di depannya. Ingin rasanya Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya agar pria itu menolongnya. Tapi sialnya, kesadaran Mingyu sudah di ambang batas. Semua indera perasanya seakan tumpul, saat matanya terpejam. Yang bisa Mingyu ingat adalah suara merdu pria itu membuat hatinya terasa tenang.

"T-tuan. Kau bisa mendengarku?" Pria berseragam polisi, dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo itu menggoyangkan tubuh Mingyu dengan perlahan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, manik foxynya membulat sempurna saat melihat noda merah yang ada di pakaian Mingyu. Pria itu terluka, dan Wonwoo tidak mungkin membawa Mingyu dalam keadaan terluka menembus hujan deras menuju rumah sakit.

"Ah... Menyusahkan sekali." Wonwoo mendengus pelan. Tangannya bergerak merogoh semua pakaian Mingyu. Setidaknya, Wonwoo harus tahu identitas pria itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendapatkan dompet Mingyu di tangannya. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai membuka dompet kulit berwarna coklat itu. Di dalamnya tidak ada satu peserpun uang tunai. Hanya berisi beberapa kartu kredit, dan sebuah kartu nama perusahan.

"Kim Mingyu. CEO Pledis Corp." Wonwoo menyebutkan nama Mingyu pelan. Matanya mulai menyipit untuk meneliti wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa kenal dengan pria itu. Ia pernah bertemu Mingyu. Tapi dimana? Ia hanya mengenal satu Mingyu. Dan Mingyu yang ia kenal tidak mempunyai perusahaan yang terkenal seperti Pledis di Seoul.

"Aishh.." Wonwoo mengacak surai hitamnya. Ia lelah berspekulasi tentang Mingyu. Kemudian ia mulai membuka kembali kantor pos di depannya. Di sana, ada beberapa obat sekaligus perban yang bisa Wonwoo gunakan untuk mengobati Mingyu. Beruntung, Wonwoo selalu menyediakan pertolongan pertama di pos.

"Aish.. Kau berat sekali." Wonwoo menggerutu saat membopong tubuh besar Mingyu masuk ke dalam pos. Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah sekat yang berjarak lima meter di depannya. Ruangan kecil itu adalah ruangan peristirahatan yang di sediakan kantor jika ada polisi yang berjaga malam. Well, sepertinya Wonwoo harus kembali bersyukur karena ini berguna.

Perlu beberapa menit untuk Wonwoo membaringkan tubuh Mingyu pada ranjang kecil itu. Setelahnya ia menghela napasnya lega saat melihat tubuh Mingyu berbaring sempurna. Well, tidak ada pilihan lain. Wonwoo yang harus mengobati luka pria itu. Beruntung, dulu ia sempat di tempatkan di bagian medis, sebelum akhirnya pindah di divisi kecil hanya untuk memata-matai sekelompok manusia yang merugikan negara. Terkadang menjadi intel itu melelahkan.

"Ah.. Seharusnya aku di bayar lebih." Lagi. Wonwoo menggerutu sambil mengambil satu kotak obat. Ia mengeluarkan _anesti_ , kasa, gunting bedah, alat jahit, dan alkohol untuk mencabut peluru yang bersarang di lengan kiri pria itu.

Dengan cekatan, Wonwoo merobek kemeja basah Mingyu. Hingga pria itu telanjang dada di depannya. Manik foxynya bisa melihat luka peluru yang masuk ke dalam kulit Mingyu tidak terlalu dalam. Wonwoo yakin, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia akan menelfon kerabat pria bernama Mingyu untuk menjemputnya di kantor polisi.

"Selesai." Wonwoo berdecak kagum, saat melihat jahitan di kulit Mingyu tertutup sempurna. Kemudian ia mulai membalut lengan Mingyu dengan perban. Wonwoo benar-benar heran kenapa pria itu bisa tertembak. Ia tentu bukan buronan. Melihat semua pakaian yang Mingyu pakai adalah barang berkelas. Wonwoo bahkan belum tentu bisa membeli kemeja Mingyu yang tadi ia sobek, saat melihat _branded_ yang tertempel.

"Aku harap ia tidak marah karena aku merobek pakaian mahalnya." Wonwoo mulai merapikan kembali kotak obat miliknya, dan menyimpannya di samping nakas. Ia mulai kembali duduk dengan tenang sambil mengamati wajah Mingyu yang sekarang terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Uh.." Mingyu bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya, dahinya mengernyit. Seakan menandakan jika pria itu tengah mimpi buruk.

"Ahh. Padahal aku ingin istirahat. Tapi kenapa berakhir dengan mengurus pria ini?!" Wonwoo berteriak frustasi. Kemudian ia mulai menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Mingyu. Mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu. Sial! Pria itu demam! Ah.. benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Ck." Berdecak kesal, sebelum tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mencari ponsel yang ada di saku jas pria itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Wonwoo mendapatkan i-phone hitam itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggeser slide layar, agar menampilkan menu.

"Sial!" Wonwoo kembali mengumpat saat menyadari jika ponsel itu mati. Ya. _Low battery_. Dan double sialnya lagi, Wonwoo tidak menyediakan _charger_ cadangam di ruangan ini.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Wonwoo hanya bisa mendumel, dan kembali ke arah kotak obat. Ia harus mencari obat penurun demam. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, pria itu tidak sadarkan diri. Membuka mata saja tidak bisa. Kerjaannya hanya melenguh sakit! Bagaimana caranya Wonwoo memberi pria itu obat?!

Ya. Wonwoo hanya punya rencana kedua. Tapi rencana awal adalah ia akan tetap membangunkan pria itu bagaimana caranya. Kemudian ia mulai membawa satu pil obat dan segelas air di tangannya. Lalu menyimpannya di nakas.

"Tuan bisakah kau bangun?" Wonwoo mencoba menggerakan tubuh Mingyu. Tapi sayang. Pria itu tidak bergeming, dan hanya melenguh pelan. Wonwoo juga bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Mingyu. Wonwoo juga tidak bodoh jika Mingyu bisa terserang demam. Pakaian pria itu basah. Dan sekarang Wonwoo hanya memberikannya selimut tebal, tanpa memberi pakaian ganti untuk kemeja yang tadi ia sobek. Beserta celana basah yang masih Mingyu pakai.

"Apa aku harus memanggil ambulan saja? Tapi ini akan merepotkan. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka." Wonwoo mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Ia bimbang. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ssi." Dan Wonwoo langsung memasukan pil itu kedalam mulutnya, beserta seteguk air. Kemudian ia mulai mendekat ke arah Mingyu. Ia menarik wajah pria itu, dan membuka sedikit mulut Mingyu.

"Ehmmm..." Wonwoo menyalurkan obatnya ke dalam mulut Mingyu. Ia bisa merasakan lidah panas pria itu menyentuh lidahnya dan mengambil alih obat itu melalui kerongkongannya. Membiarkan lidahnya tetap bertaut dengan Wonwoo. Hingga membuat kepala Wonwoo seakan pusing karena sekarang _mouth to mouth_ itu menjadi ciuman liar! Sial! Sial!

"Anhh.." Wonwoo mencoba meronta saat merasakan lidah panas itu menyentuh dinding mulutnya dengan liar. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia bisa melihat jika obsidian pria itu terbuka, dan memandangnya geli. Astaga! Wonwoo rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup! Bagaimana jika ia di sangka seorang gay? Atau yang lebih buruk adalah penjahat kelamin?! _No! Hell No!_ Reputasinya bisa hancur! Jeonghan Hyung pasti akan mengejeknya nanti.

"Hah.. hah.." Nafas Wonwoo tersenggal tak beraturan saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Mingyu tertarik. Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika mencuri sebuah ciuman pada orang yang tidak sadar? Kau polisi bukan? Pasal berapa yang akan menjeratmu dalam penjara?" Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di pelipis Wonwoo. Apa katanya? Mencuri? Pasal? Tahu apa pria itu tentang pasal hukuman? Hey! Harusnya pria itu berterimakasih kasih karena Wonwoo menolongnya.

"Sialan! Aku menolongmu meminumkan obat. Karena orang tolol sepertimu sama sekali tidak sadar." Wonwoo menggerutu kesal, sambil mengusap bibirnya. Ia mulai berdiri berbalik. "Kau menyusahkanku Tuan! Jika kau sudah sadar, kau bisa pergi sekarang!"

"Wah.. Apa polisi di perbolehkan mengumpat pada warga sipil yang terluka?" Hilang sudah kesabaran Wonwoo. Ia ingin mencekik pria itu sekarang!

"Tidak bisakah kau mengucapkan terimakasih?" Wonwoo berdelik sebal. Tangannya terkepal erat. Menahan emosi. "Atau kau ingin aku menancapkan peluru lagi pada lengannmu, Mingyu-ssi?!"

"Haha.." Mingyu tertawa keras. Dan tawa pria itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Wonwoo seakan pernah mendengar tawa itu sebelumnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mulai terduduk di ranjang. Senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Mingyu saat melihat raut kaget Wonwoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wonwoo-ya." Suara Mingyu lembut. Dan sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Hening. Wonwoo terus terdiam beberapa saat. Pria itu nampak kaget dengan apa yang sel _neuron_ otaknya sampaikan. Ya. Pantas saja Wonwoo merasa tidak asing dengan pria itu. Itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu sialan yang dulu menghancurkan hidupnya kembali.

Refleks. Tubuh Wonwoo mundur ke belakang. Menjauh dari Mingyu yang sekarang terkekeh geli karena melihat tingkah ketakutan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu. Dan kau menjadi seorang polisi."

Wonwoo masih diam. Ia mencoba membuka suaranya. Tapi nihil. Ia masih belum bisa bersuara. Wonwoo masih mencoba mencerna semuanya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Mingyu secepat ini? Wonwoo belum mempunyai senjata yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan manusia brengsek itu!

"Tidakah kau merindukanku? Kau tahu? Aku selalu mencarimu selama ini. Aku tidak menyangka kau yang menolongku saat sekarat barusan."

Menyesal. Wonwoo menyesal menolong manusia laknat itu. Seharusnya Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu mati kehilangan darahnya saja tadi.

"P-pergi dari sini sebelum pagi." Wonwoo berujar lirih, dan sarat akan ketakutan. Ia sadar, Wonwoo tidak akan mungkin menang melawan Mingyu walau pria itu terluka.

"Atau kau akan kutangkap jika masih berada di sini, Kim." Dan Wonwoo pergi menjauh dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini berteriak di belakangnya, sebelum Wonwoo hilang dari pandangan.

"Kau terikat denganku, Wonwoo-ya. Ingat ucapanku dulu." Wonwoo pergi menjauh dengan cepat. Enggan mendengar celotehan Mingyu yang akan mengingatkannya tentang kejadian di masa lampau. Wonwoo tidak ingin melupakannya. Ia hanya ingin melupakan Kim Mingyu dan membalas semua perbuatan pria itu nanti. Salah satu alasan Wonwoo menjadi polisi intel negara hanya satu. Menghancurkan Kim Mingyu yang dulu menghancurkan hidupnya.

 **FIN**

 **Oke. Gue emang gaje. Ini gue ketik ketika gue terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang selama beberapa hari, dan langsung di kasih kabar tugas akuntansi yang najongnya minta pengen gantung diri :'( lelah gue.**

 **Entah karena caste heaven gue demen tema crime sama tarik ulur gitu wkwk.**

 **Wkwk tapi yasudahlah. Uas gue bulan depan ini. wkwk**

 **Yeay! SVT kambek! Yeay Rambut Wonu kayak Maya!**

 **Gue suka rambut Wonu yang sekarang. Maya Hideyuki banget. Iya gak? Wkwk**

 **Gezz. Wonu gue ganteng maximal /diseretgyu/?**

 **Oke deh. Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
